The invention relates generally to waterbeds and more particularly to a waterbed frame utilizing hardware which allows the frame to be assembled quickly, and enables the frame to be supported by a pedestal located beneath the water filled mattress.
A waterbed comprises a pedestal which supports pedestal decking. A waterbed frame is attached to the decking and encompasses a safety liner and a water filled mattress. The frame comprises a back rail, a foot rail, and side rails attached to corner posts. Until the present invention, no satisfactory hardware has been utilized in waterbed frames which would allow a frame to be assembled quickly and without the use of tools. The frame and the hardware used to fasten the frame elements together must be strong enough to withstand the forces to which they will be subjected. Often it is desirable that the corner posts not extend to the floor but that the weight of the waterbed be supported by the pedestal. This type of construction provides a greater distribution of the waterbed's weight. To achieve such ends requires a frame and hardware elements heretofore unknown in the waterbed art.